


Impossible

by Criminals_code



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Poor Will precious bby, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should've taken caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm doing another one. Prepare yourself for angst.

Tears ran down the demons face as his one eye blinked. White hair fell over his face (He didn't know if it was white, but thats what the master told him.) and he pushed it away. And remembered.

 

_I remember years ago,_

 

It had been years, hadn't it. He stifled a bitter laugh, staring into nothing with his blind eye. Had it truly been years since he saw his brother last? Well, to be exact, seven centuries and four decades? Apparently it had. He started crying in earnest.

 

_Someone told me I should take, caution when it comes to love_

 

He could still feel the gentle press of his caring brothers lips against his forehead, then smooth fingers tracing random lines. His dark brown lips pulled into a frown. He could still hear his brothers whispered words 'Take caution, Will. Make sure that when your heart is given, the person accepting it knows what it means, and doesn't abuse it." Then they had shared a moment of what you could call brotherly love, but in truth it was protective instinct on Bills part and helplessness on Wills.

 

That had been after his first crush.

 

_I did._

 

He had heeded his advice for as long as he could remember, repeating the words in his mind to refresh them every time he felt for someone. And none of them had been the right one. One too abusive, one too shy to accept his 'I love you', one disgusted by the demon... The list went on.

 

_And you were strong and I was not_

 

Then Dipper had come along. He had summoned him, and soon Will was falling head over heels for the young man. He had never been hit so hard by someones gleaming eyes, chocolate hair, dashing smile, and strong jawline. His human body was unluckily blind, but it was still human, and able to interact in ways his real form could not. It was rather easy to figure out his feelings, which, to his surprise, Dipper returned wholeheartedly. Around that time memory became blurry, but he remembered he had confessed tearily. Stolen kisses in the shadows, hitching breath, and whimpers torn from his mouth soon became a daily routine. Then the first party had happened, the first party after their getting together.

 

Dipper had been cold, so harsh and cold. He hadn't interacted with Will in any way other then asking for another drink with his friends. He still remembered an interaction that had hurt him.

 

Dipper had been chatting with several others, and off to the side mentioned a 'crush he had taken care of'. The others assumed the said crushing person had been rejected and laughed. They congratulated him and Dipper had laughed along with them.

 

_My illusion my mistake._

 

He nearly had his voice under control when Dipper called for drinks, and he approached with wine glasses on a silver platter. Dipper had noticed the choking voice he had used when he asked, "Would anyone care for a drink?" No one but Dipper noticed the teariness in his tone. He had been dragged aside and reprimanded, and thats when it started going downhill.

 

_I was careless I forgot._

 

Too late, he remembered his brothers sage advice. His one eye had grown wide at the time, realizing what he had done. It was too late, though, to back out. He was already in too deep. Dipper called for him and as he carefully navigated his way through the halls, feeling the walls with smooth palms, he realized it was coming from Dipper's room.

 

Well then. His lips parted slightly with surprise even as he arrived at the young mans bedroom. He stayed at the entrance, unsure. "D-Dipper?" he shrank back, waiting for some kind of assurance that it was ok, he could come in. A distracted sounding Dipper ordered him to come in, and he strode across the smooth carpeted floor meekly.

 

"Come here, Will." He turned towards the voice and then a warm hand was grabbing his shoulder, gently pulling him towards where Dipper's bed was. His surprise must of shown, because a sound of exasperation issued from his lovers mouth. "Shut up and sit down." There. There it was. He was used to this, the bossy yet personal man Dipper was in private. About to sit on the bed itself, he was pulled into Dippers lap.

 

He bit his lip. "Shirt off." It was curt, but familiar. He removed it quickly, cowering as the cold air touched his naked skin. Sharp nails ran up and down his back, and goosebumps raised.

 

_I did._

 

A kiss to the back of his head, then something much sharper then fingernails touched his back. "Dipper?" He startled slightly, jerking forward.

 

"Stay still, Will." His lover murmured. "It'll be over in a minute." He was about to ask what would be over, and screamed instead, Dipper's hand holding him down as a knife carved into his skin. The knife made its way horizontally through skin and muscle. Then, near the edge of his back, it changed direction, cutting diagonally towards the other side of his back. Then up again, diagonally, until it reached a point above the first line. Then diagonally down, this time heading towards and past the side where the first cut ended.

 

One more cut to connect them, and he was done. He collapsed onto the floor, crying as he clutched for something, anything.

 

_And now when all is done and there is nothing to say_

 

His hands found Dippers, or maybe Dipper found his, and Dipper levitated him up and onto his lap, Will still bawling in a fetal position. He buried his head in Dipper's coat and thought perhaps he heard a sound of disgust, and looked up, despite not being able to see anything. Cool hands gently stroked his shoulders, and slowly made their way to the cuts. "No." He whimpered sadly. "Please don't." The hands stopped and retreated slowly, and he felt bad, felt bad for saying no to Dipper, so he looked up.

 

"May I?" He nodded, unsure if that was the right thing to do as gentle fingers felt the skin around the cuts, never touching them.

 

_And if your done embarrassing me_

 

Lips pressed to his, and the pain was lost in the foggy haze as Dipper kissed him. He pressed up, wanting, needing more. Fingers played with the locks at the back of his head, then tugged harshly at them, pulling him away from the kiss. "You know whats on your back, correct?" He knew.

 

A star. A red, bleeding star. Dipper and Mabel's symbol. He knew what it was, and what it meant. He was Dippers, and no one could take him.

 

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

 

The 3rd anniversary of the Tent rolled around, and with it came a ball. He found Dipper in the midst of it, laughing and talking... to the same people as last time. He retreated so fast, he could of gotten whiplash. He set the platter of drinks down and made his way outside, running blindly into the forest.

 

Hurtful comments from them echoed through his mind.  **'What, did the poor girl run off or something?'** Dipper had responded with,  **'Nope. The guy tried to kiss me. The weirdo.'** They had all agreed on that, toasting to being straight. Tears made their way down his face. He knew that he should never have let his guard down, shouldn't of fallen for a manipulative boy, but he couldn't help it. "Dipper..." He started crying, shaking with the intensity of his sobs.

 

A pair of hands landed on his shoulders, startling him, and then he was spun around, and soft lips came into contact with his. Hands cupped his face and he relaxed, last tears falling. 

 

_Tell them I was happy_

 

Suddenly the kiss had a new ferocity, Dipper pressing Will against a nearby tree, his knee finding his way between his legs. He crumpled against Dipper at the feeling, practically begging for more. A small intake of air was all the warning he had of the teleportation. The tree was gone, and instead he found himself falling against Dippers soft bed, eye searching for Dipper out of habit from when he had been a triangle.

 

Sounds of the party floated up from downstairs as Dippers mouth found his bared neck. "Dipper~" He panted, bucking up in spite of himself.

 

"Shut up." The other growled. It sounded more like an order then what he was used to. Rough fingers tore off his shirt, and he retreated into the mattress, trying to get away. Something was wrong. The sound of a fly zipping down brought him back from his mind, and he felt his pants tugged down around his ankles. He opened his mouth to speak, but moaned instead as Dipper's mouth found his chest.

 

This was happening. He wasn't sure he wanted it here, wanted it now, but it was happening, and he might as well enjoy it, despite the sudden roughness Dipper had.

 

_And my heart is broken_

 

"Dipper." he managed to croak, ass exposed to the air and the sound of Dippers pants being shed in his ears.

 

"What?" it was rough, impatient, callous. Nothing like the suave man he had fallen for.

 

"Please, your hurting me." He attempted to back away, but a forceful kiss pressed to his lips and then inside, made him whimper, and not in the sexual way. Dipper broke away with a sound of disgust and wiped his mouth.

 

"You're sick, you know that? You little shit, putting up a helpless act and hoping people will fall for it." Dipper was raging now, for some reason. He tried to reach out, looking for Dipper with his hands, but a swat to both of them had him cowering. "Good thing you fell for mine before I fell for yours." His lips parted in confusion.

 

Oh.

 

No. No. Please, Lucifer no. He shrunk back like he had been bitten, and maybe he had. Then he roared, just now realizing the party was quiet, meaning everyone had gone home. 

 

_All my scars are open_

 

He grabbed Dipper, sobbing even as he tried to punch the man, but ropes held him back, and he remembered dimly that he had been bound to Gravity falls by the twins. Apparently they could control him with that spell.

 

"Why?" The denons voice was broken, same as his soul. He looked away. "I... " he curled up.

 

_what I hoped would feel impossible_

 

A hand found his. "Hey. I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said those things. I'm sorry, Will." Accepting the apology, he moved into Dippers arms, closing his eyes as the familiar embrace found him.

 

Dippers closed eyes opened, and he smirked.

 

 _impossible_......

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take all those hearts I broke. *Holds out box*


End file.
